The Developmental Research Program is an important component of the SPORE and critical to the long-term fight against cervical cancer. It provides an avenue for soliciting new research ideas and for developing innovative high-risk, but high-impact projects to stimulate cervical cancer research in the context of the SPORE. Pilot studies provide investigators with the resources to conduct translational research consistent with the SPORE?s objectives. This program continues to encourage participation from a broad range of investigators at Johns Hopkins University (JHU), University of Colorado at Boulder (UCB), Mount Sinai Icahn School of Medicine (MSSM) and University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) by providing support for pilot projects with the potential to develop into more fully developed translational projects. It also encourages and facilitates the development of new research directions, methodologies, and collaborations. In addition, the JHU Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center also provides $75,000 annually as match funds for the Developmental Research Program. UAB will also contribute $40,000 annually to be used in the Career Development or Developmental Research program. Specific Aims 1) Provide initiating funds for novel explorations related to cervical cancer. 2) Integrate the awardee into the SPORE community by participation in monthly meetings, group communications, and opportunities for expanded funding and for collaborations 3) Review progress and recommend avenues for continuation of successful projects